Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte
by SnapeEvans
Summary: Jeder kennt die Weihnachtsgeschichte von Dickens, oder? Und jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten kommt sie in den unterschiedlichsten Varianten vor. Nur in einer habe ich sie noch nicht gesehen, bzw. gelesen...
1. Prolog: Besuch vom toten Onkel

Es war das Jahr nach der finalen Schlacht. Voldemort war besiegt und die meisten Todesser sind während der Schlacht gefallen.

Viele versuchten zum Alltag zurück zu kehren. Doch einem viel es schwerer, als allen anderen, doch dieser Person sah man das nicht an. Er war kalt wie ein Stein.

Erst heute hatte er das Schlammblut wieder so schön fertig gemacht. Jetzt waren alle zu Hause und würden Weihnachten mit ihren Familien feiern. Nur er blieb wie immer im Schloss.

„Mensch Dray. Zieh nicht so ein langes Gesicht, heute ist Heiligabend", kam es von Blaise, der verzweifelt versuchte, seinen Freund aufzuheitern, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

Draco war nicht nach Weihnachten zu mute. Er hatte während der Schlacht alle verloren, die ihm Wichtig waren. Nein, seine Eltern waren noch am Leben und sie waren ihm egal, aber auch er war seinen Eltern egal, weshalb er Weihnachten immer auf Hogwarts verbracht hatte.

Nein, sein Patenonkel war gestorben. Er hing sehr an ihm, er war der einzige, bei dem er so etwas wie Liebe und Geborgenheit spürte. Und jetzt war er tot, getötet durch Voldemorts Schlange.

„Ich gehe ins Bett", kam es schließlich von Draco und er begab sich in sein Zimmer.

Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, leuchtet der Türknauf auf, doch Draco störte sich nicht daran, schließlich waren sie in einer magischen Schule. Er schmiss sich aufs Bett uns schloss die Augen.

„Draco", hörte er in der Ferne. Es klang nach seinem geliebten Onkel, also musste er träumen, sein Onkel war ja schließlich tot.  
„Wach auf, Draco!", kam es wieder und diesmal war es deutlicher.

Ein Heft knallte an seinen Kopf und er schreckte auf.

Vor ihm stand, bleich, sein toter Onkel!

„Onkel Sev! Aber, dass...dass ist nicht möglich! Du bist tot!"

„Bei uns ist nichts unmöglich, Draco", meinte er trocken, „dass müsstest du eigentlich wissen."

„Aber, aber! Dann wärst du durchsichtig, irgendwie. Aber das bist du nicht!"

„Das liegt daran, dass dir nur etwas zu sagen habe und dann wieder ins Jenseits gehen"

Verblüfft ließ er sich wieder aufs Bett fallen. Onkel Sev hat ihm also noch etwas zu sagen. Was es wohl war?

„Draco, du weißt, dass ich ein Doppelspion war?"

„Ja, du hast für Voldemort bei Dumbledore spioniert und dem alten Kauz gesagt, dass du für ihn spionierst"

„Nein Draco. Ich habe für Dumbledore bei Voldemort spioniert und diesem dann erzählt, dass ich als Doppelspion tätig bin."

„Aber, aber...dann hatte Potter recht!", stammelte er und schaute seinen Onkel an.

„Draco, du musst dich ändern!"

Prompt fiel er vom Bett. Er sollte was???

„Aber Onkel Sev!"

„Nichts aber! Ich habe so viel Fehler in meinem Leben gemacht, du sollst nicht die selben machen!"

Wie????

„Draco. Heute Nacht werden dich drei Geister aufsuchen, um dich zu lehren ein besserer Mensch zu werden. Einer pro Stunde"

„Geister??? Warum Onkel???"  
„Damit du dich änderst! Du bist so kalt, dass noch nicht mal Blaise dich aufmuntern konnte!"

Draco hoffte, dass er es nicht ernst meinte. Nach der Ansprache verschwand sein Onkel wieder.

Draco legte sich wieder hin. Ob wirklich Geister ihn aufsuchen würden?

Mit diesem letzten Gedanken schlief er ein...

* * *

Kurz ja, aber mehr folgt^^

LG, TBC und Merry X-Mas

Manix


	2. Der erste Geist

Sorry, sorry, sorry!!! Ich wollte das Chap schon am 25. on stellen, war aber zu 'krank' es fertig zu schreiben Q.Q

* * *

Draco wälzte sich im Bett hin und her; er träumte wieder mal schlecht.

Von der Schlacht. Feuer brannte im Raum, jemand schrie und er sah Potter, der ihm etwas zu rief. Das Feuer breitete sich aus. Der Raum kam ihm so unglaublich bekannt vor. Wo war er?

„Draco", schrie jemand. Es war Crabbe. Aber das konnte nicht sein, Crabbe starb!

Er drehte sich nach der Stimme um und sah Crabbe, wie er mit vor angst geweiteten Augen in das Chaos sah. Das Feuer hatte er verursacht und wusste nicht, wie er es wieder löschen konnte.

Goyle und Draco stolperten und meinte verschwommen zu sehen, wie ein Besen auf sie zugeflogen kam. Sie wurden auf die Besen gezogen, doch bis zu Crabbe schafften seine Retter es nicht mehr rechtzeitig. Er verbrannte im Feuer.

Schweißgebadet wachte Draco auf und sah sich im Zimmer um. Er war in seinem Zimmer in Hogwarts. Alles um ihn herum war dunkel. Es war mitten in der Nacht.

Ein Licht leuchtete auf und Draco suchte nach der Ursache. Doch er fand nichts und plötzlich stand sein ehemaliger Professor vor ihm. Aber das war unmöglich, der war doch auch während der Schlacht gestorben oder irrte er sich?

„Draco. Was für eine Freude. Obwohl der Umstand des Wiedersehens nicht gerade zur Freude ist", meinte niemand anderes, als Professor Lupin.

„Pr...pr...pr..", brachte Draco hervor. Es war wirklich der Professor.

„Draco, Severus schickt mich. Ihm gefällt es nicht, wie du erzogen wurdest und wie du dich entwickelt hast. Er möchte, dass du dich änderst. Sein letzter Wille so zu sagen"

Draco erstarre. Onkel Sev's letzter Wille?

„Das soll sein letzter Wille gewesen sein???"  
„Seine letzte bitte an dich", meinte Lupin traurig.

Draco setzte sich richtig aufs Bett und schaute seinen ehemaligen Professor an.

„Und warum bist du hier?"

„Ich übernehme den Part des Geistes der vergangen Weihnacht. Ich bin hier, um dir deine vergangen Weihnachtsfeiern zu zeigen."  
„Und was soll mir das bringen???", meinte Draco verblüfft.

„Das wirst du selber herausfinden. Und nun komm. Ich möchte aufbrechen, denn wir haben nicht sehr viel Zeit"

Draco stand auf und schmiss sich noch in windeseile seinen Morgenmantel über und ging zu seinem Professor, der ihm die Hand reichte.

Sie apparierten, so dachte Draco, da er ein Ziehen spürte. Verängstigt schloss er seine Augen, doch würde er selbst nie zugeben.

Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, sah er Malfoy Manor vor sich.

„Was wollen wie hier?", fragte er Lupin.

„Komm mit", meinte Lupin und ging voran. Argwöhnisch folgte er seinem Professor.

An der Tür angekommen, wollte Draco seinen Zauberstab raus holen, doch Lupin ging einfach durch die Tür hindurch.

Draco jedoch blieb stehen und wollte nicht weiter. Er würde gegen die Tür laufen, wenn er versuchen würde, durch die Tür zu laufen, da war er sich sicher. Da steckte Lupin seinen Kopf durch die Tür und reichte Draco seine Hand. Misstrauisch nahm er die angebotene Hand und wurde prompt durch die Tür gezogen.

Das Haus war wie immer kalt, kein einziges Licht erhellte den dunklen Korridor. Lupin ging weiter, auf eine Tür zu, aus der laute Stimmen drangen. Jemand schien eine heftige Auseinandersetzung zu haben.

Lupin ging durch die Tür und Draco folgte.

„...ich meine nur. Der Junge verdient ein richtiges Weihnachtsfest", versuchte Narzissa Malfoy ihren Standpunkt zu vertreten.

„Er hat ein richtiges Weihnachtsfest!", dementierte Lucius. Er verstand nicht, warum sein einziger Sohn ein anderes Weihnachten verdient haben sollte, als er.

„Lucius. Der Junge ist erst drei Jahre alt", versuchte es Narzissa erneut.

Doch dieser blieb seinen Standpunkt treu und diskutierte erst gar nicht mit seiner Frau.

Betrübt ging diese in ein Nebenzimmer. Lupin und Draco folgte ihr auf dem Fuß.

Ein kleiner Draco Malfoy saß in mitten von wahrscheinlich tausenden von Spielsachen. Alles handgefertigte Einzelstücke.

„Mein armer, kleiner Schatz", meinte Narzissa seufzend und setzte sich zu ihrem kleinen Sohn.

Dieser schaute seine Mutter an, verstand nicht, warum seine Mutter so traurig war.

Er krabbelte auf sie zu und setzte sich auf ihren Schoß. Mit großen Augen sah er seine Mutter an.

„Mummy, warum bist du traurig?", fragte er, doch seine Mutter fing nur leise an zu schluchzen und drückte den kleinen Draco an sich.

Die Weihnachtsfeste bei ihr zu Hause, bei den Blacks waren immer so bunt und voller Freude, auch wenn die Blacks an sich nach Außen sehr kalt wirkten, waren sie unter sich sehr herzlich. Etwas, was sie bei den Malfoys nie spürte. Wenn man eine Malfoy wird, muss man herzlos werden. Doch Narzissa schaffte es nicht.

Tränen rannten ihr über die Wangen.

Draco erinnerte sich daran. Wie verletzt seine Mutter immer zur Weihnachtszeit war. Zu jeder. Einer der Gründe, warum er Weihnachten lieber in Hogwarts verbrachte.

„Können wir bitte gehen?", bettelte Draco. Er wollte seine Mutter nicht so traurig sehen.

Lupin nickte nur und bat Draco seine Hand an. Dieser nahm sie sofort.

Wieder spürte er das Ziehen und sah sich einen kurzen Augenblick später sah er eine gewohnte Umgebung, Hogwarts, sein wahres zu Hause.

„Warum sind wir hier?", fragte Draco.

„Das wirst du noch sehen. Komm"

Artig folgte Draco seinem Professor, bis dieser vor der Fetten Dame stehen blieb.

„Warum stehen wir vor der Fetten Dame??", wollte Draco wissen.

„Komm mit, dann wirst du es herausfinden."

Die beiden gingen durch das Porträtloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Das erste, was Draco bemerkte, war die Wärme, die im Raum lag, nicht so kalt, wie es in Syltherin ist.

Draco dachte, dass es weiter gehen würde, doch Lupin ging keinen Schritt weiter.

Das Porträtloch schwang zur Seite und eine tränenüberstömte Hermione Granger rannte regelrecht in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie rannte die Treppen hoch und war verschwunden. Lupin setzte sich endlich in Bewegung und ging die selben Stufen nach oben, die Hermione gerannt war. Draco folgte ihm wie auf den Fuß.

Sie waren im Mädchenschlafsaal, wie es aussah und Mione lag auf dem Bett und weinte. Sie hatte ein wunderschönes Kleid an, was Draco jetzt erst auffiel. Ein wunderschönes, rosafarbendes Kleid.

„Der Abend des Yuleball!", kam es Draco in den Sinn. Aber sie war doch mit Krum dort, warum weinte sie?

Die Tür öffnete sich und Ginny Weasley kam herein.

„Mione was ist passiert?", fragte diese und stürmte auf ihre beste Freundin zu.

„Dein Bruder ist passiert!", schluchzte die angesprochene und vergrub ihren Kopf wieder in die Kissen.

Ginny fragte nicht weiter nach, da sie wusste, wie verletzend ihr Bruder sein konnte.

„Und damit nicht genug", Mione hob wieder ihren Kopf, „kommt noch Malfoy um die Ecke und meint mich beleidigen zu müssen"

Sie weinte wegen ihm? Draco war perplex.

„Warum gibst du so viel Wert darauf, was Malfoy sagt?", verblüffte sich Ginny, „er gibt doch sein leben lang nur Müll von sich!"

Doch Mione schüttelte ihren Kopf. Wie schön ihre Haare doch waren, dachte Draco und wollte sich dafür schon Ohrfeigen.

„Ich...ich habe ihn gehört", meinte sie unter einem weiteren Schluchzter.

„Was hast du gehört?", fragte Ginny sofort nach. Und auch Draco wurde neugierig.

„Ich hab ihn unbewusst belauscht, als er mit Zabini sprach. Er klang so traurig. Ich weiß auch nicht"

Traurig? Was hatte sie gehört? Doch Draco konnte sich partout nicht daran erinnern. Es war nun mehr als drei Jahre her. Er erinnerte sich nicht an jeden kleinen Scheiß.

Lupin reichte Draco wieder seine Hand. „Es ist zeit, Draco. Wir müssen noch woanders hin"

Draco nahm die angebotene Hand und keinen Augenblick später standen sie vor einem kleinen Einfamilienhaus.

„Wo sind wir?", Draco fragte eindeutig zu viel.

Lupin antwortete nicht, sondern ging voraus.

Das Haus war festlich Geschmückt. Der kleine Flur war regelrecht übersät mit Tannen- und Mistelzweigen. Lupin ging weiter und blieb vor einer Tür stehen, sie war geöffnet und man konnte ins Wohnzimmer blicken. Auch dieses Zimmer war geschmückt und nicht weit vom Kamin stand ein großer Weihnachtsbaum. Vor eben diesem saß ein kleines Mädchen mit lockigen, braunen Haaren und starrte ins Feuer.

Eine Frau kam herein und setzte sich vor den Kamin in einen Sessel und betrachtete das kleine Mädchen.

„Wann kommen Mummy und Daddy?", fragte die kleine.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Minchen. Sie sind verreist, dass weißt du doch."

„Werden sie denn rechtzeitig zu Weihnachten hier sein?", fragte Minchen erneut.

Jetzt wusste Draco, warum ihm die kleine so bekannt vor kam. Es war Granger.

Die Frau schaute betrübt ins Feuer und sagte nichts. Mione schaute auf den Baum und eine leise Träne entfloh ihrem Auge.

Er war also nicht der einzige, der keine glückliche Weihnacht hatte.

Wieder reichte Lupin Draco seine Hand und sie machten wieder halt vor einem Haus. Ein weiteres Einfamilienhaus. Auch dieses war reichlich geschmückt. Lupin ging voraus ins Haus und Draco folgte.

„Wo zum Teufel ist dieser unnütze Bengel!", hallte es durch das ganze Haus. Ein dicker Mann stampfte wütend durchs Haus, auf der Suche nach jemanden. Vor dem Schrank unter der Treppe blieb er stehen und riss sie auf. Doch er fand nichts. „Petunia", , schrie er erneut. Eine Frau mit Pferdegesicht kam aus der Küche und schaute ihren Mann an.

„Er ist draußen. Ich habe ihn raus geschickt", kam es verteidigend von der Frau, die wohl Petunia hieß.

Der dicke Kerl sagte darauf nichts mehr und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Fünf Minuten später kam ein schmächtiger, kleiner Junge mit pechschwarzen, in alle Richtungen ausstehenden Haaren und einer runden Brille.

„Potter!", krächzte Draco. Er wusste nicht, wie Potter aufgewachsen war und hatte sich, um ehrlich zu sein, nie dafür interessiert. Er dachte, Potter hatte eine unbeschwerte Kindheit, eine, die einem Helden würdig war. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung.

Der dicke Kerl kam wieder aus dem Wohnzimmer und schrie Potter an. Dieser wich von ihm zurück und sah ängstlich zur Seite. Die Tür unter der Treppe wurde aufgerissen und Potter wurde reingeschupst, die Tür wurde verschlossen. Draco klappte der Mund auf. Der Junge hatte nichts getan für das man ihn bestrafen musste.

„Es ist an der Zeit, Draco. Es warten noch zwei weiter Besucher auf dich"

Abwesend nickte Draco und nahm zum Letzten mal Lupins Hand.

Wieder in seinem Zimmer dachte Draco an das Gesehene nach. Er war nicht der einzige, der eine beschissene Kindheit hatte. Potter und Granger erging es nicht anders.

Potter wurde von seine Verwandten schikaniert und Grangers Eltern waren dem Anschein nach so gut wie nie zu Hause.

Mit schwerem Kopf legte sich Draco erneut in sein Bett und wartete auf den zweiten Geist.

* * *

TBC und LG

SnapeEvans


	3. Der zweite Geist

Mit schwerem Kopf legte sich Draco erneut in sein Bett und wartete auf den zweiten Geist.

* * *

„Aufwachen Draco", hallte es durch den Raum, doch Draco dachte nicht daran, seine Augen zu öffnen.

„Draco...Draco...Draco", kam es wieder. Doch Draco reagierte immer noch nicht.

„Draco!", schrie jemand neben seinem Ohr. Sofort schoss er hoch und sah sich im Zimmer um.

Doch er sah nichts. Als er sich wieder in seine Kissen fallen lassen wollte, sah er ein Gesicht vor sich. Erschrocken schrie er auf und sprang aus dem Bett, seinen Zauberstab in der einen, ein Kissen in der anderen Hand.

„Aber, aber Cousin. Warum so schreckhaft? Erinnerst du dich denn nicht an deine einzige Cousine?", fragte niemand anderes als Tonks. Zuckersüß sah sie Draco an, der seinen Zauberstab sinken ließ, das Kissen jedoch fester umklammerte.

„Was...? Aber du bist doch...", stammelte Draco.

„Tot. Ich weiß. Aber ich bin nicht hier, um zu spucken...obwohl...", Tonks blickte nachdenklich drein, bevor Draco sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.

„Onkel Sev schickt dich, richtig?", wollte er wissen.

Angesprochene nickte nur.

„Kommst du mit mir?", fragte sie dann und reichte Draco ihre Hand. Dieser nahm sie ohne zu Zögern, wissend, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte.

Keinen Augenblick später waren sie wieder vor der Fetten Dame.

Diesmal fragte Draco nicht nach, sondern ging einfach rein.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war so gut wie leer. Nur eine einzige Person war um diese unmenschliche Zeit noch nicht am Schlafen. Hermione Granger.

Seufzend schaute sie immer wieder ins Feuer. Sie sah so verzweifelt aus. Langsam ging Draco auf sie zu und hockte sich vor sie nieder. Suchte ihre Augen.

„Warum ist das nur so schwierig!", verzweifelt vergrub sie ihren Kopf in ihren Händen. Draco würde ihr so gerne helfen, wusste aber nicht wie. Und warum er es wollte, war ihm auch schleierhaft.

Mione fing leise an zu weinen. Langsam hob Draco seine Hand und streichelte über ihre Wange. Natürlich spürte Mione es nicht, da Draco ja eigentlich in diesem Sinne nicht existiert.

Langsam ging die Sonne auf. Mione schreckte hoch und wischte sich die Tränen weg.

Ein paar Stunden später kamen Harry und Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Kommst du wirklich nicht mit, Mione?", fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll. Die beiden standen mit gepackten Koffern und abreise bereit.

Doch Mione schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Es war jedes Weihnachten so. Sie blieb in Hogwarts. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, alleine in diesem großen Haus zu sein. Auch wenn sie sich freuen würde, Weihnachten mit ihren zwei besten Freunden zu verbringen, doch es wäre nicht dasselbe.

„Willst du dir das wirklich antun?", fragte nun Harry.

Verwirrt blickte Mione auf.

„Naja", versuchte er zu erklären, „Malfoy ist einer der wenigen, der auch bleibt. Und die Anzahl der Schüler, die hier bleiben begrenzt sich auf zwei Schüler."

Mione war es egal. Sie würde eh den Tag mit lernen verbringen.

Tonks reichte Draco ihren Arm und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg. Erstaunlicherweise blieben sie vor dem Slytheringemeinschaftsraum stehen. Zögernd betrat Draco den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war leer. Nein, fast leer. Jemand saß in einem Sessel und schaute ins Feuer, so, wie es Mione vorhin getan hatte.

Es war Draco selbst.

„Dray!!!!", kreischte es. Es konnte nur eine sein: Pansy!

Beide Dracos drehten sich zur Ursache um. Pansy Parkinson kam die Treppe von den Mädchenschlafsälen runter, einen Koffer vor sich schwebend.

Überglücklich setzte sie sich auf Dracos Schoss, der sie angewidert wieder runter schuppste.

„Was ist los?", fragte Pansy verletzt, doch Draco antwortete nicht.

„Sag mal, Dray", fing Pansy an, „möchtest du nicht vielleicht Weihnachten bei mir verbringen?"

„Nein, verdammt noch mal!", schrie Draco sie an, „ich sagte dir doch, dass ich keinen Bock auf diesen Scheiß habe!"

„Scheiß?", kam es verwirrt von der Slytherin, „wie kannst du Weihnachten als Scheiß bezeichnen?"

„Weil das so ist und jetzt geh mir aus den Augen!"

Pansy sprang auf und verschwand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Draco setzte sich wieder in den Sessel und starrte wieder ins Feuer.

„Oh man, Draco", kam es von Tonks, „das du so etwas mal sagst."

Der Draco neben ihr sah erschrocken auf sein eigenes ich. Das er das je sagen wird, dass bezweifelte er jetzt.

Gemeinsam verließen sie Hogwarts und standen Minuten später vor einem baufälligem Haus. Das Haus sah aus, als würde er aus mehreren Stücken bestehen.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Draco jetzt doch.

Doch Tonks antwortete nicht, sondern ging ins Haus. Draco folgte ihr auf dem Fuß.

Drinnen angekommen, sah er zu aller erst seine Tante. Nicht Bellatrix, die war tot. Nein, es war Andromeda, die da so unbeschwert mit Molly Weasley plauderte und ein kleiner Junge glücklich in die Runde schaute, er war vielleicht ein, maximal zwei Jahre alt. Neben ihm schniefte Tonks plötzlich.

„Was ist los, Tonks?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Nichts. Es ist nur...das...dass das Teddy's erstes Weihnachten ist und ich es nicht miterleben werde."

Auf einmal tat Draco der kleine Junge Leid. Er hatte keine Eltern, die sich um ihn kümmern werden. Und auch Draco kamen die Tränen. Diese Familie hatte so viele verloren und trotzdem freuten sie sich, zusammen dieses Fest feiern zu können.

Draco wollte eigentlich gehen. Er wollte sich da nicht mehr ansehen. Aber Tonks zu liebe, blieb er hier stehen.

Als es zeit für die Bescherung war, strahlten Teddy's Augen. Er bekam haufenweise Geschenke. Von seinen Großeltern, seinem Patenonkel und allen andern, die anwesend waren.

Tonks schluchzte noch mehr und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie weinte.

Draco tat es so furchtbar Leid, doch er wusste nicht, wie er sie beruhigen konnte.

Nach einer Weile versiegten ihren Tränen und sie reichte Draco ihre Hand wieder und sie verschwanden.

Kurze Zeit später standen sie vor Malfoy Manor.

Sie gingen ins Anwesen und Draco hörte sofort ein lautes Schluchzen. Sofort ging er in Richtung des Lärms und sah seine Mutter im Salon sitzen und weinen. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Sie war eine Malfoy und Malfoys zeigten nie Gefühle!

„Da schlich sich doch die Black in ihr an die Oberfläche", meinte Tonks.

Draco ahnte, warum seine Mutter weinte. Der Mann sitzt in Azkaban und der Sohn möchte nichts von diesem Fest wissen. Sie ist wahrscheinlich sehr einsam.

Ein lautest _Plopp_ ertönte und Andromeda stand im Salon.

„Cizzy. Liebste Schwester. Komm mit, verbring Weihnachten nicht allein in diesem großen Haus. Das hätten unsere Eltern bestimmt nicht gewollt!"

Traurig schaute Cizzy ihre Schwester an.

„Mich will doch keiner dabei haben!", schluchzte sie.

„Doch!", dementierte Andromeda, „Molly konnte nur nicht mitkommen, weil wir ja bei den Weasleys feiern und es wäre ziemlich unhöflich, seine Gäste zu verlassen. Bitte Cizzy. Komm mit!"

Doch diese ließ sich nicht überreden.

„Tonks. Ich möchte gehen", man hörte, dass Draco selbst stumm geweint hatte.

Tonks nickte und brachte ihn nach Hause, wo dieser sich wieder in sein Bett schmiss, die Tränen nicht mehr unter Kontrolle.

Er ließ sie laufen und hoffte, dass sie bald versiegten.

Seine Mutter hatte kein einsames Weihnachtsfest verdient! Er musste es verhindern!

Kurz schloss er seine Augen und wartete auf den letzten Geist.

* * *

Also. Chap....2?^^

TBC

SnapeEvans

PS: Der letzte Geist kommt leider nicht am ersten Weihnachtstag, da der ja schon vorbei ist, sondern am ersten Januar. Bis denen^-^


	4. Der dritte Geist

Er ließ sie laufen und hoffte, dass sie bald versiegten.

Seine Mutter hatte kein einsames Weihnachtsfest verdient! Er musste es verhindern!

Kurz schloss er seine Augen und wartete auf den letzten Geist.

* * *

Kälte breitete sich im Raum aus. Reflexartig zog Draco die Decke enger an sich.

Die Decke verschwand und die Kälte kam wieder. Wütend richtete Draco sich auf und suchte nach seiner Decke, als er etwas schwarzes an seinem Bett sah.

Erschrocken suchte Draco seinen Zauberstab, als die schwarze Gestalt seine Hand hob und ihm somit sagte, er solle ihm folgen.

„Bist du der dritte Geist?", fragte Draco nervös, doch der Geist ordnete ihm weiter nur an, ihm zu folgen. Also tat Draco, wie ihm geheißen und folgte dem Geist durch eine Art Portal.

Das Portal erschien ihm leicht grün und auch Draco selbst wurde leicht grün.

Der Geist sprach nicht mit ihm, sah ihn nicht an, ignorierte ihn fast.

Als sie den Boden erreichten, musste Draco sich kurz fassen, ehe er sich umsah.

Er sah auf und erblickte ein großes Haus, ein Manor, aber nicht Malfoy Manor, das konnte er sagen.

„Wo sind wir?" Doch der Geist antwortete nicht, sondern ging voraus ins Haus. Also ging Draco ebenfalls ins Haus.

Allein schon die Eingangshalle war übertrieben luxuriös dekoriert und schrie schon fast nach Geld.

Als Draco aber dann ein ersticktes Kinderschluchzen hörte, wurde ihm schlecht. Ohne auf den Geist zu achten, folgte er dem Schluchzen und kam vor einer Tür zu stehen.

Vorsichtig ging er durch die Tür und erblickte einen kleinen Jungen auf einem Bett sitzend.

Draco blieb die Luft weg, der kleine sah ihm ziemlich ähnlich.

Zwar sah er ihn nur im Halbprofil, doch sah er, die für Malfoys typischen, blonden Haare.

„Warum hasst er mich, Mutter?", schluchzte der kleine. Tatsächlich trat gerade durch die Tür eine junge Frau in das Zimmer und ging auf den kleinen zu.

„Du weißt, dass er dich nicht hasst, Scorpius", versuchte die Frau ihren Sohn zu beruhigen.

Doch dieser schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Er hasst mich!"

„Och, Schatz. Dein Vater ist nur so gestresst, weil ein Fest auf uns zu kommt, dass er bis jetzt gemieden hatte. Du weißt, dass er die letzten Jahre zu dieser Zeit immer irgendwie weg war."

Scorpius nickte, weinte aber weiter.

„Scorpius! Jetzt reiß dich zusammen! Du bist ein Malfoy und Malfoys zeigen keine Gefühle!"

Der kleine war tatsächlich ein Malfoy!, schoss es Draco durch den Kopf. Aber warum weinte er?

„Scorpius Draco Malfoy!", hallte es durch den Flur.

Draco? Das war doch wohl nicht etwa SEIN Sohn? Er hoffte sehr, dass dem nicht so war, doch er wurde bitter enttäuscht, als sein älteres Ich durch die Tür gerauscht kam.

Sofort sprang Scorpius auf und wischte sich eilig die Tränen weg, doch zu spät, denn sein Vater hatte es längst gesehen.

Sein älteres Ich zog seinen Gürtel aus und schlug ein paar Mal kräftig auf ihn ein.

„Draco, bitte. Lass es", flehte seine Frau. Doch auch vor ihr machte er nicht halt und holte mit der Hand aus. Er traf sie mitten ins Gesicht.

„Ich will hier weg", würgte Draco. Ihm wurde schlecht. Glücklicherweise sah er kurz darauf wieder das grünliche Portal und ging hindurch. Der Geist folgte ihm.

Wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen, sah er sich um und erblickte sein altes Zuhause. Malfoy Manor.

Er wunderte sich zwar, warum er jetzt hier war, fragte aber nicht, da er eh keine Antwort bekommen würde, also ging er einfach ins Haus und suchte nach seiner Mutter.

Diese saß im Salon, doch nicht allein, wie Draco vermutet hatte. Neben seiner Mutter saß eben die Frau, die der ältere Draco vor eben noch einer Minute geschlagen hatte. Auf dem Schoß der Frau saß sein zukünftiger Sohn, zusammen gekauert und bitterlich weinend.

„Er hat es schon wieder getan, Cizzy!", schluchzte die Frau, „ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich es noch aushalten kann! Mir ist es ja egal, wenn er mich schlägt, aber er macht noch nicht einmal halt vor seinem eigenen Sohn. Seinem eigen Fleisch und Blut!"

„Meine Liebe, beruhige dich bitte. Es geht vorbei. Spätestens, wenn Scorpius nach Hogwarts geht."

„Aber das sind noch ganze fünf Jahre! Wie soll er die überleben?"

„Meine Liebe, Lucius hatte auch mal diese Phase, aber sie geht vorbei, dass verspreche ich dir!", beschwichtigte Cizzy ihrer Schwiegertochter.

Draco würgte und würgte. Doch es kam nichts raus. Ihm war so verflucht schlecht.

„Würge nur so viel du willst, Draco", hörte er hinter sich. Die Stimme, nein das Zischen kam ihm so verdammt bekannt vor. Woher??? Er drehte sich nach der Stimme um, und der Geist nahm seine Kapuze ab, die er bis dato getragen hatte. Vor ihm stand der Dunkle Lord höchst persönlich!

Draco klappte der Mund auf. Er konnte nicht glauben, wer ihm gerade gegenüber stand!

„Ja Draco. Auch ich habe Fehler gemacht, die ich jetzt büßen muss."  
„Und deshalb seit Ihr hier?", fragte Draco verblüfft.

„Es sieht wohl so aus, oder? Draco? Aber nun sag, möchtest du weiter? Wir habe noch zwei Stationen vor uns."

Draco nickte nur und Voldemort führte beide wieder durch das grünliche Portal.

Doch als der dritte Strudel vorbei war, kniete sich Draco hin und würgte erneut. Doch es kam wieder nichts raus,also richtete er sich auf und sah sich zum dritten Mal um.

Er war in Hogsmead. Er stand vor einem großen Gebäude, dass schwer nach Mehrfamilienhaus aussah.

„Komm, Draco. Wir wollen eine alte Freundin von dir aufsuchen", meinte Tom und ging voraus. Eilig folgte Draco ihm, um nicht verloren zu gehen.

„Raus mit dir Ron! Wie oft soll ich dir denn noch sagen, dass ich nichts von dir will? Seit Jahren stellst du mir nach und ich sage dir: Hör auf damit!" Das war zweifelsohne die Stimme von Granger. Sie war nicht mit Weasley zusammen? Nicht verheiratet?

Er trat durch die Tür, bevor eben diese aufgerissen wurde und Ron raus rannte.

Kaum das die Tür wieder geschlossen wurde, setzte sich eine aufgebrachte Mione wieder an ihren Schreibtisch und schien etwas zu schreiben.

Draco nährte sich ihr. Es waren Pergamentrollen, hunderte davon, die ordentlich auf ihrem Tisch lagen. Mit einem roten Stift korrigierte sie hier und da und setzte Noten darauf.

Sie war also in Hogwarts angestellt, kam es Draco durch den Sinn und er betrachtete sie weiter. So wie es aussah, war es um die Weihnachtszeit, doch hier war es schmucklos, so grau und trostlos, wie es wahrscheinlich sonst bei ihr war. Warum feierte sie nicht? Schmückte ihre Wohnung?

„Sie feiert schon lange nicht", kam es von Tom. Verwundert drehte Draco sich zu ihm und fragte sogleich, warum es denn so war.

„Nachdem ihre Eltern starben, zog sich die junge Granger komplett zurück. Sie feierte noch nicht einmal meinen Todestag, nun ja, eher den Tag des geendeten Krieges."

Immer noch total verblüfft, wandte Draco sich wieder zu Mione um, die frustriert ihren Kopf auf ihren Händen stützte.

Sachte strich Draco über ihren Kopf und seufzte.

„Du hast gefallen an ihr", meinte Tom belustigt. Draco zog seine Hand wieder ein und schaute aus dem Fenster.

„Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen, Draco. Ich werde dich nicht verurteilen. Das kann ich auch nicht!"

„Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, dass ich sie seit der vierten Klasse liebe?"

„Und doch hast du sie verspottet und gedemütigt. All die Jahre lang."

„Sie sollte es nie erfahren und wird es auch nie"

„Bist du dir sicher?", spottete Tom.

Draco drehte sich abrupt wieder um und sah in die toten Augen von Lord Voldemort.

„Ich bin mir sicher! Beim Grab meiner Mutter, das wird nie über wieder meine Lippen kommen!"

Belustigt lachte Tom auf. „Ich glaube es dir nicht, Draco!"

Wütend rauschte Draco aus der Wohnung. Immer noch lachend folgte Tom ihm und öffnete zum letzten Mal ein Portal.

Sie standen vor einer Kirche.

„Na los Draco, geh rein", ermutigte ihn Tom.

Zögernd ging Draco rein und erstarrte.

Ein Sarg war vor dem Altar aufgebahrt. In der ersten Reihe saß seine Mutter, neben ihr seine zukünftige Frau und neben ihr Scorpius, sein Sohn. Vorsichtig ging er auf den Sarg zu, er hörte noch leises Schluchzen, seine Mutter versuchte ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken.

Kaum stand er vor dem Sarg, lief ihm ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. Er selbst lag darin, nun, nicht, wie er jetzt war, sondern älter. Sofort drehte er sich um und schaute seinen Sohn an. Scorpius war vielleicht ein paar Jahre älter, als beim letzten Mal.

„Wie alt bin ich?", wollte er von Tom wissen.

„32", antwortete dieser. Draco erstarrte. So jung würde er sterben?

„Woran?"

„Ein Fluch hat dich bei deinem Einsatz getroffen, von einem ehemaligen Todesser. Du lagst Wochen lang im Komma, ehe du an den Fluchschäden starbst."

Draco atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, ehe er sich auf eine Bank sinken ließ und einfach vor sich hin starrte. So früh würde er also sterben? Mit gerade Mal 32 Jahren? Warum war das Leben so ungerecht mit ihm???

„Möchtest du wieder gehen?", wollte Tom wissen. Draco nickte nur, zu mehr war er im Moment nicht fähig.

„Aber ich muss dir noch vorher sagen, dass das nur deine MÖGLICHE Zukunft ist. Du kannst sie ändern."

Ein letztes Mal öffnete Tom das Portal und brachte Draco zurück ins Schloss.

Dort belegte er die Vorhänge mit einem Zauber und schmiss sich aufs Bett, ehe er bitterlich zu weinen anfing.

Wenn er sich nicht ändern würde, wenn er nicht versuchen würde, seine Gegenwart zu ändern, dann würde er so werden, wie sein Vater. Und bei Merlin, dass war das Letzte, was er wollte. Vielleicht könnte er auch Granger beeinflussen, aber dafür musste er das sagen, wovon er sich sicher war, dass sie nie erfahren sollte! Sie würde ihn auslachen und kein Wort glauben!

Nun gut, es waren noch ein paar Tage, bis der Zug sie nach London brachte, er müsste jetzt damit anfangen. Und zu aller erst, muss er zur Direktorin, um sich auszutragen. Er nach Hause fahren und seine Mutter überreden, zu den Weasleys zu gehen.

Doch zu erst brauchte er eine Mütze Schlaf...

* * *

Sorry, sorry, sorry!!! Ich dachte nicht, dass ich die Woche so beschäftigt sein werde. Dafür versuche ich den Epilog noch am WE zu posten, spätestens am Montag oder Dienstag.

GgvlG SnapeEvans


	5. Epilog

Als Draco am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war das erste, das er machte, in die Eulerei zu rennen und seiner Mutter einen Brief zu schreiben. Er würde kommen, er würde Weihnachten mit ihr verbringen.

Danach ging er in die Große Halle, auf der Suche nach einer bestimmten Gryffindor.

Mione saß alleine am Tisch. Nun ja, nur er und sie waren ja geblieben. Doch ehe er sich zu ihr setzte, ging er zur Direktorin.

„Natürlich, Mr Malfoy. Sie können auch heute noch gehen"

Draco dankte ihr und setzte sich zu Mione, nicht ihr gegenüber, wie er es gestern geplant hatte, sondern neben sie.

Verwirrt schaute Mione zu dem jungen Malfoy und wunderte sich, warum er sich neben sie setzte.

Dieser hatte auch noch die Frechheit, sie anzugrinsen, nicht spöttisch, wie sonst, sondern richtig freundlich.

Mione drehte sich mit hochroten Kopf wieder um und schaute auf die Tischplatte. Warum war Malfoy auf einmal so nett? Doch nicht, weil Weihnachten war?

„Und Granger, warum bist du Weihnachten hier?", fragte er nebenbei.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht", entgegnete Mione, wurde aber noch röter, da sie Malfoys Stimme nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekam. Sie klang so freundlich.

Schweigend aß Mione ihr Frühstück und wollte eigentlich sofort abhauen, doch Malfoy hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Kann ich kurz mit dir reden, Granger?", fragte er sachte.

Mione wollte erstmal nein sagen, doch wollte sie wissen, warum Malfoy mit ihr reden wollte.

Also verließen sie gemeinsam die Große Halle und gingen in ein leeres Klassenzimmer.

„Du wolltest mit mir reden?", fragte Mione.

Draco nickte nur und setzte sich auf den Lehrerpult.

„Ich habe dir etwas wichtiges zu sagen", setzte er an.

„Und was?", wollte Mione nun wissen.

„Ich fahre noch heute nach Hause"

„Und warum sollte mich das interessieren?", fragte Mione gereizt.

„Ich möchte, dass du mitkommst"

„Zu dir nach Hause?", Mione war verblüfft.

„Wenn du nicht zu den Weasleys möchtest, warum nicht? Besser als alleine hier zu sein", dementierte Draco.

„Und was macht dich so sicher, dass deine Mutter mich dulden wird?", Mione schlug sich schlagartig die Hand vor den Mund. Sie hatte ihm gerade gesagt, dass sie von seinem Vorschlag nicht abgeneigt war.

Draco grinste nur leicht, da er dass ja verstanden hatte.

„Meine Mutter wird sich freuen, glaub mir"

„Warum so sicher?", hinterfragte Mione ihn.

„Weil ich ihr bereits geschrieben habe, dass ich dich vielleicht auch noch mitbringe"

Mione wäre fast gegen den Tisch gefallen, sie war baff.

Er hatte bereits seiner Mutter gesagt, dass sie möglicherweise mit kommt, zu ihm nach Hause, nach Malfoy Manor?

Draco ging auf sie zu und blieb kurz vor ihr stehen, ihre Gesichter waren nur Millimeter voneinander getrennt.

„Kommst du mit?", Dracos Stimme war nichts weiter als ein Flüstern.

Mione schluckte erstmal hart, ehe sie sachte nickte.

Draco lächelte sie an, ehe er sich wieder von ihr entfernte. Noch war sie nicht so weit, dass er es ihr beichtete. Und er war es erst recht nicht.

Nach dem Abendlichen Festmahl flohten Mione und Draco nach Malfoy Manor, wo sie schon freudig von Dracos Mutter, Narzissa Malfoy begrüßt wurden.

„Schön dass Sie auch kommen konnte, Miss Granger. Wir hatten schon lange keinen Besuch mehr."

Mione war überrumpelt. Sie hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Narzissa sie freundlich begrüßen würde und ihr auch noch ein Gästezimmer anbot, doch Draco wollte sie in der Nähe haben und quartierte sie neben seinem Zimmer ein.

Der erste Weihnachtstag kam und sie bekamen Besuch von seiner Tante Andromeda, so wie Draco es erwartet hatte.

Sie lud sie zu den Weasleys ein und seine Mutter wollte fast absagen, als Draco ihr dazwischen sprach und zusagte.

Zu viert apparierten sie in den Fuchsbau und verbrachten die Weihnachtstage dort.

Draco kamen fast die Tränen, als er Teddy erblickte, der freudig seine Geschenke öffnete.

Da viel Draco ein, dass er nichts für ihn hatte. Kurz verschwand er in die Küche und apparierte zurück ins Manor, wo er etwas unter seinen alten Spielsachen suchte. Teddy müsste etwa fast ein Jahr alt sein. Und er wurde fündig: Er fand seinen Lieblingsteddy; ein kleiner, brauner Bär, mit einer grün/silbernen Krawatte. Gut, die Krawatte war in den Slytherinfarben, aber was sollte er machen? Er könnte versuchen, sie rot/Gold zu färben, doch er wollte den Teddy nicht ruinieren.

Also packte er ihn ein und apparierte zurück.

Mione erwartete ihn in der Küche.

„Du warst weg", stellte sie fest.

„Ich habe etwas für Teddy gesucht", antwortete Draco. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, welche Farbe die Krawatte hatte und fragte Mione, ob sie die Farben ändern könnte.

„Warum willst du sie ändern? Niemand wird dich verurteilen, wenn du ihm einen Teddy mit einer Krawatte schenkst, die die Slytherinfarben trägt."

Sie nahm den Teddy von ihm ab und verpackte ihn magisch.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer und legte es vorsichtig unter den Baum.

Teddy sah es sofort und griff danach, ehe er Mione anschaute.

„Ja, der ist für dich, Teddy", versicherte sie ihm. Der kleine packte den Teddy voller Freude aus und sah ihn an. „Teddy", sprach er aus.

„Ja", kam es von Harry, „es ist ein Teddy für einen Teddy"

Der kleine grinste breit und schaute wieder Mione an, die auf Draco zeigte.

Sofort tapste der kleine los und umarmte Dracos Bein.

„Seine Art, dir Danke zu sagen", meinte seine Tante.

Narzissa beäugte den Teddy. „Draco, ist das nicht der Teddy, den du zur Geburt gekriegt hast und nie hergeben wolltest?"

Draco wurde knallrot um die Nase. Es stimmte, eigentlich wollte er den Bären nie hergeben, aber für seinen, nun, Neffen konnte er ja eine Ausnahme machen.

Mione starrte Draco an, ehe sie fragte: „Stimmt das?"

Verlegen nickte Draco, woraufhin Mione ihn anlächelte, was Draco wiederum zum Lächeln brachte.

Vielleicht war sie ja schon soweit. Vielleicht heute Abend?

Draco verwarf den Gedanken sofort, erst den Abend überstehen, dann überlegen.

Das Gewicht an seinem Bein ließ nicht nach.

„Nimm ihn auf den Arm", ermutigte ihn seine Tante. Etwas zögerlich hob Draco Teddy hoch.

Dieser strahlte ihn an und umarmte ihn mit einer Hand, in der anderen hielt er immer noch den Bären.

Alle waren bester Laune, nur Draco wurde leicht traurig. Tonks hätte das bestimmt gern gesehen oder Lupin. Er setzt Teddy ab, entschuldigte sich und verschwand nach draußen, er wollte den anderen die gute Stimmung nicht verderben.

Draußen setzte er sich in den Schnee und schaute gen Himmel.

„Es tut mir so furchtbar Leid, Tonks, dass du nicht sehen wirst, wie er auf wächst."

Tränen kullerten ihm die Wangen runter, als er an Tonks Blick dachte, als sie ihren Sohn sah, der noch nichts richtig mitbekam.

Ob er es je verstehen wird? Wird er jemals verstehen, warum seine Eltern starben?

Leicht fing er an zu schluchzen, merkte nicht, dass sich jemand zu ihm setzte.

Erst, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, wischte er sich eilig die Tränen weg und drehte er sich zu der Person um, die sich neben sie setzte. Es war Mione.

„Schon traurig, oder? Er wird ohne Eltern aufwachsen", meinte sie und schaute ebenfalls zum Himmel.

„Es ist genauso, wie bei Harry", kam es dann von Mione.

Doch Draco antwortete nicht. Er war schließlich Mitschuld am Tod von Teddys Eltern.

„Dich trifft keine Schuld, Draco", es war fast so, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen.

„Doch!", widersprach ihr Draco, „wenn ich Dumbledores Angebot angenommen hätte und Schutz gesucht hätte, die Seiten gewechselt..."

„Das hätte trotzdem nicht garantiert, dass Tonks und Remus noch Leben würden", entgegnete Mione, „und es ist besser, wenn die Einsicht zu spät kommt, als überhaupt nicht!"

„Weißt du, mir ist etwas irres passiert", meinte dann Draco, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob er es ihr wirklich anvertrauen sollte.

„Was denn?", hackte Mione nach.

„Ich habe letzte Nacht Onkel Sev gesehen"

„Du meinst Snape?" Draco nickte.

„Ich denke, ich habe nur geträumt", fuhr er fort, „aber es war alles so real, weißt du. Ich wusste, dass Tante Andromeda kommt und uns zu den Weasleys einladen wird"

Mione riss ihre Augen auf.

„Ich, ich habe auch Tonks und Remus gesehen. Und als Tonks Teddy sah, wie er voller Freude seine Geschenke öffnete, da weinte sie und mir war auch nur zum Heulen zu mute, genau wie jetzt. Sie hätte so gerne gesehen, wie er auf wächst. Aber sie wird es nie! Das ist schrecklich!", Draco schluchzte leicht, da ihm die Tränen wieder hoch kamen.

„Ich dachte, Malfoys weinen nicht", stichelte Mione.

„Das war mal", lächelte Draco, sein Gesicht glänzte vor Tränen.

„Kann ich dir etwas privates sagen?", fragte Draco verunsichert.

Mione nickte. Was jetzt wohl kommen wird?

„Ich...ich habe vor Jahren...die Liebe kennen gelernt"

Mione antwortete nicht und hörte weiter zu.

„Ich...ich habe mich in sie verliebt", Draco drehte sich von Mione weg und schaute absichtlich in die andere Richtung.

„Hast du es ihr gesagt?"m fragte Mione nach.

„Ja", meinte Draco und fügte flüsternd hinzu: „Gerade eben"

Doch Mione hörte es und kippte seitlich um. Als sie sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte, starrte sie Draco regelrecht nieder, der das merkte und sich langsam zu ihr umdrehte.

„Was?", wollte er wissen.

„Meinst du das ernst?"

„Was?"

„Das, du...das du dich verliebt hast..."

„Ja",meinte Draco verwirrt, dass hatte er doch gerade gesagt.

„Und in wen?", hackte Mione nach.

Draco nuschelte etwas unverständliches.

„Eine Slytherin?", fragte Mione weiter.

Doch Draco schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Eine Huffelpuff?"

Draco schüttelte wieder mit dem Kopf.

„Eine Ravenclaw?"

Wieder das Kopfschütteln.

„Nein!", rief Mione aus.

Leicht nickte Draco. „Eine Gryffindor?"

„Wer?", schrie sie fast.

Wieder nuschelte Draco etwas unverständliches.

„Draco?" Doch er antwortete nicht.

„Ich hab es eh schon gehört, du kannst es mir ruhig sagen!"

Jetzt drehte sich Draco wieder zu ihr um und sah sie an. „Wer?", fragte er jetzt sie.

Mione stockte der Atem. Vielleicht hatte sie sich ja verhört und wollte sich nicht blamieren.

Draco kam ihr zu vor und küsste sie, ließ aber schnell von ihr ab.

„Lass und wieder rein gehen", meinte er dann, stand auf und half Mione dann noch hoch, ehe sie wieder ins Haus gingen.

**ZEITSPRUNG**

Fast zehn Jahre sind seit dem vergangen. Mione und Draco hatten vor vier Jahren geheiratet und Mione war mit ihrem zweiten Kind schwanger.

Nach Dracos Geständnis hatte Mione alles auf sich zu kommen lassen. Die Schule hatten alle wiederholt, mit Bestnoten.

Mione hatte es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen und ging mit Draco aus. Nach und nach entwickelte auch sie Gefühle für ihn.

Teddy wuchs erstmal bei seiner Großmutter und Tante Cizzy auf, nachdem aber Harry und Ginny geheiratet hatten, es war etwa acht Jahre her, haben die beiden Teddy zu sich genommen und ihn wie ihren eigenen Sohn großgezogen.

Teddy kam nun in die erste Klasse, wurde also in Hogwarts eingeschult, doch seinen Teddy mit der Slytherinkrawatte hatte er immer dabei. Er liebte diesen Bären über alles.

Zu Onkel Draco und und Tante Mione ging er am Liebsten.

Doch jedes mal, wenn Draco Teddy ansieht, schießen ihm immer wieder die Tränen in die Augen. Teddy sah seinem Vater fast zum Verwechseln ähnlich, nur die Augen, die hatte er von seiner Mutter.

* * *

So, dass war's! Würde mich sehr um einige Kommis freuen^^

GvlG Manix


End file.
